Un peu d'air frais
by Lila Goodman
Summary: Maria vient de terminer la représentation de la pièce. Elle marche en ville, sans but précis. Peut-être aura-t-elle la chance de croiser quelqu'un qui compte et avec qui elle ferait bien d'avoir une petite conversation ? Maria/Valentine.


**Hey ! J'espère que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. J'ai écrit cet OS sur Sils Maria en quelques heures et j'avais seulement envie de le partager avec vous. C'est le premier écrit en français que j'ai trouvé sur ce site à propos de ce film que je trouve absolument éblouissant. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, je vous le conseille fortement avant de lire cette histoire, sinon vous allez un peu patauger ... Il est disponible sur Youtube (en anglais par contre ...) sous le nom de "Clouds of Sils Maria" (c'est le titre anglais, je n'ai rien dit ! O:) ). J'espère que vous aimerez l'univers très lent et doux d'Olivier Assayas. Juliette Binoche et Kristen Stewart jouent à la perfection. Bon bon bon, je m'arrête là et je vous laisse à la lecture ! :)**

 **POV :** omniscient, pour mieux rendre part des émotions des deux femmes.

 **Disclaimer :** je ne possède aucun des personnages du film, je ne fais pas cela pour de l'argent.

 **Situation :** c'est ce que j'ai imaginé une fois que le film est terminé, parce qu'il laisse tellement de boîtes ouvertes (je ne sais pas si cela fait du sens en français ...) que je ne pouvais pas ne rien écrire à ce sujet !

 **PS :** j'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous perdre parce que je passe souvent du coq à l'âne ...

 **En tout cas, j'attends avec plaisir et impatience vos commentaires pour avoir votre avis sur cette histoire ! _Enjoy ! :)_**

* * *

Maria laissait ses pas la guider dans la nuit sombre. Elle n'avait pas de but précis, rien de très urgent à faire. Elle venait de finir la représentation et comme tous les projecteurs étaient tournés vers Jo-Ann, on la laissait relativement tranquille. Au début, ce vide laissé par le désintéressement des journalistes lui avait semblé vertigineux. Et puis elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Elle avait compris. Elle avait retenu la leçon. Toutes ces fantaisies, ce n'était plus de son âge. Elle avait eu droit à son heure de gloire, quand elle avait joué Sigrid, quand elle avait été dans la fleur de l'âge. Mais Valentine lui avait bien dit … A présent, elle cherchait tellement à redevenir jeune qu'elle en apparaissait plus vieille encore.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette illusion. Elle _voulait_ être jeune encore. Pouvoir faire tout ce qu'elle voulait sans se poser de questions. Mais le simple fait qu'elle ne le puisse plus, là était tout le problème. Peut-être qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle tentait désespérément d'échapper à la vieillesse et au temps qui passe, mais pour son assistante, cela avait été flagrant. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle n'arrivait pas non plus à accepter le personnage d'Helena. Parce que cette femme-là la forçait à voir la réalité en face et à lâcher prise.

Elle s'approcha d'un petit café qui était encore ouvert à l'heure tardive qu'il était. Avant d'entrer, elle observa les clients à travers les grandes vitres en verre. Et dans la salle, assise à une table, seule, elle découvrit Valentine. Sa vision provoqua chez elle une myriade de sensations agréables et chaudes.

La jeune femme avait la tête posée dans le creux de ses mains, les coudes sur la table. Une tasse de chocolat était placée devant elle et elle regardait la banquette en cuir marron face à elle. Mais son esprit était ailleurs, Maria pouvait le deviner, à la manière dont ses yeux restaient fixement sur un point inexistant.

Elle pénétra dans le café et l'ouverture de la porte fit sonner une petite clochette dans l'espace exigu. Elle hocha la tête en direction du serveur pour lui faire remarquer sa présence puis alla rejoindre Valentine. Elle s'assit face à elle avant même qu'elle ne la remarque. Quand elle fut installée sur la banquette, Val se redressa sur sa chaise et cligna des yeux, incroyablement surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser voir Maria, surtout dans ce genre d'endroit. En réalité, elle ne pensait plus jamais la voir du tout. C'était pour cela qu'elle était partie. Pour s'éloigner d'elle. Prendre ses distances. Se protéger. Maria était nocive pour elle. Elle lui pourrissait la vie parce qu'elle l'aimait comme une damnée. Elle l'aimait alors même qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. C'était sa patronne, elle était son employée. Son associée. Son assistante. Et cela ne devait pas aller plus loin.

-Bonsoir Valentine. La salua poliment Maria, le regard scellé et un air mystérieux peint sur son visage aux traits marqués par la vie.

Val hocha simplement la tête et l'observa en croisant ses doigts sur la table. Maria n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle la préférait avec les cheveux courts et elle aimait bien la voir en robe. Cela laissait deviner ses longues jambes fines et Valentine se plaisait à les observer. Des cernes qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqués ornaient le dessous des yeux de Maria. C'était nouveau, peut-être que c'était de sa faute mais elle s'était fait trop de soucis au sujet de l'actrice pour continuer à s'inquiéter outre mesure.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda la jeune femme en levant la main pour attirer l'attention du serveur.

Maria réfléchit un instant, puis sourit doucement à Valentine, ce qui eut le don de la déstabiliser.

-La même chose que toi s'il te plaît.

Val passa la commande puis laissa le serveur s'en aller. Elle reporta son attention sur Maria et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Ces quelques semaines loin d'elle, alors qu'elles avaient tant partagé par le passé … Cela avait été très difficile pour elle. Maria avait été son monde, son jour et sa nuit pendant de si longues années. Avoir été obligée de couper les ponts avec elle de manière si soudaine, cela lui avait fait du mal. Elle s'était forcée parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dis-moi ? Demanda Maria, visiblement curieuse. Elle retira son manteau sans quitter Valentine du regard. Elle n'avait ressenti le besoin d'être auprès d'elle que lorsqu'elle l'avait laissée seule. Alors maintenant qu'on lui donnait l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle, elle n'allait pas refuser. Elle la considéra un instant. Ses longs cheveux châtains un peu désordonnés. Ses lunettes rondes qui adoucissaient les contours saillants de son visage. Son tatouage sur le bras qu'elle appréciait parce qu'elle se savait incapable de faire de même. Ses yeux clairs dans lesquels elle aimait se plonger pour tenter de découvrir tous les secrets qu'elle renfermait. Cet air mystérieux qu'elle arborait constamment. Comme si elle n'était pas vraiment franche. Comme si elle s'empêchait de confier toute la vérité quand elle avait envie de la dire. Peut-être pour protéger les autres ou bien pour se protéger elle-même de la dureté des mots.

Valentine était une véritable énigme pour Maria parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais réellement penchée sur elle pour chercher en elle tout ce qu'elle avait eu à lui offrir. Elle s'en voulait à présent. A trop chercher la jeunesse, elle avait laissé passer de beaux moments de partage avec celle qui représentait encore son idéal.

-J'habite ici maintenant. Répondit Val, d'un air très laconique. Elle ne voulait pas réellement s'étendre sur le sujet ni continuer cette conversation avec Maria. Parce qu'elle avait réussi à se persuader qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle et qu'elle était mieux sans sa présence obsédante. Mais plus elle restait auprès d'elle, plus elle sentait son mur de certitudes doucement s'écrouler, sans trop de bruit.

-Mon appartement est au bout de la rue. Ajouta-t-elle et elle s'en voulut immédiatement après. Et si Maria pensait que c'était une invitation pour venir chez elle ? Elle ne voulait pas du tout qu'elle vienne voir où elle vivait. C'était la laisser pénétrer dans son intimité, dans son cœur, dans son âme, dans tous ces endroits où elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit.

Maria secoua seulement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien entendu. Mais, cachée derrière son propre masque d'indifférence, elle était réellement surprise et étonnée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Valentine dans une ville pleine de vie comme celle-ci. Elle la connaissait, quand même. Elle savait qu'elle préférait le calme, la douceur et la sagesse de la nature. Son côté apaisant et reposant. Elle n'était tout simplement pas une fille qui aimait trop l'effervescence. Maria s'en était aperçue quand elles étaient parties à la montagne ensemble. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir dans la voiture, Valentine avait avoué son excitation de retourner dans des contrées paisibles avec l'actrice. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle avait vécu dans les Alpes quand elle était petite, avec ses parents et qu'elle avait adoré le calme et la plénitude que cela lui faisait ressentir. Mais, comme à son habitude, quand elle lui parlait un peu d'elle, Maria n'y avait pas porté tant d'importance que cela. Pourtant … Si seulement elle avait imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde comme elle se serait sentie seule sans Valentine. Vide. C'était quand elle avait disparu qu'elle s'était enfin rendue compte à quel point elle était vitale pour elle.

Après sa fuite, elle avait commencé à agir bizarrement. Toutes ses nouvelles assistantes n'étaient jamais à la hauteur et elle les renvoyait les unes après les autres. Elle en avait finalement trouvé une qu'elle appréciait. Elle l'avait choisie parce qu'elle lui rappelait Valentine. Quelque chose dans sa façon de s'exprimer, de parler de la vie, du monde. De s'émerveiller. Quelque chose de jeune et d'innocent dans la voix. Et puis, elle portait le même prénom que son ancienne assistante. C'était peut-être la principale raison pour laquelle elle l'avait engagée. Sans vraiment se l'avouer, en tout cas, car elle était Maria Enders et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir le manque de son _assistante_.

Le serveur arriva et déposa le chocolat devant Maria avant de laisser son regard couler jusqu'à Valentine qui lui sourit tendrement.

-Merci David, lui dit-elle.

Il lui sourit à son tour, et son visage était rayonnant de joie. Maria observa le comportement du jeune homme et son cœur se pinça un instant. Ce fut furtif, mais elle le ressentit néanmoins.

Une fois qu'il fut loin de leur table, Maria fixa Val dans les yeux avec intensité et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-C'est ton petit ami ?

Valentine eut un mouvement de recul, comme dégoûtée par la question de l'actrice. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander une chose pareille ? Ne voyait-elle donc pas les sentiments qu'elle lui procurait ? Était-elle aveuglée par sa petite personne à ce point ? En réalité, Val la détestait pour ce pan de sa personnalité, mais l'amour lui faisait souvent oublié ce défaut qui collait à la peau de Maria. Elle n'arriverait jamais à s'en défaire, c'était certain. Elle était ainsi, c'était dans son ADN à présent. Toute sa vie, elle avait été sur le devant de la scène. Tout le monde l'avait adulée, célébrée, applaudie. Comment pouvait-elle faire autrement ? Elle n'était peut-être pas tant à blâmer que cela. On l'avait seulement confortée dans son sentiment de supériorité. Elle s'était crue différente, particulière, au dessus des simples mortels. Et tous ceux qui tournaient autour d'elle n'avaient fait qu'accentuer cette sensation en la poussant dans ce sens.

-Non, pas du tout Maria.

Elle fronça son petit nez, pour lui montrer que c'était absolument _hors de question_. Ne voyait-elle donc pas à quel point elle était folle amoureuse d'elle ? C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait fui. Parce qu'elle ne supportait plus ses sentiments à sens unique qui ne voulaient pas disparaître. Ils lui collaient à la peau et quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'avait réussi à s'en défaire.

-Alors quoi ? Tu n'as pas de copain ?

Maria avait placé son menton dans le creux de ses mains, en attente d'une réponse. Valentine tourna la tête pour cacher les rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cette question ? Non, bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas de copain, puisqu'elle était irrévocablement attirée par celle qui se tenait face à elle. Mais le problème, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le lui dire. On ne peut pas avouer une chose pareille dans une conversation aussi anodine.

-Non, je n'ai pas de copain.

Maria haussa simplement les épaules, comme si cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Mais au fond, elle était heureuse de savoir que Val n'avait pas de point d'attache amoureux. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela la rendait si joyeuse. Au contraire, elle aurait dû être triste pour la jeune femme qui n'avait personne dans sa vie.

Valentine ne voulait plus être là, dans ce café, avec Maria. En réalité, elle avait quelque chose à lui avouer, mais comme elle avait un peu peur de la réaction de l'actrice, elle décida que leur petite discussion au café devait s'achever.

-Maria, je … Cela te dirait de venir boire un verre chez moi ?

Cette dernière, intriguée par son brusque changement de comportement, hocha la tête pour accepter et enfila son manteau sur sa robe noire sans dire un mot. Elle aussi devait annoncer quelque chose à Val, et il était vrai que le lui dire dans la sphère privée d'un intérieur était une bien meilleure idée.

Maria s'approcha du comptoir pour payer en faisant signe à Valentine de laisser tomber. C'était elle qui payait, point à la ligne. La jeune femme sourit pour la remercier, mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui fasse la charité et elle sentait qu'elle avait à présent une dette envers Maria, ce qu'elle ne désirait pas le moins du monde. Son invitation, c'était son moyen de lui dire adieu, pour toujours cette fois. D'accord, elle saurait où elle habitait mais elle voulait clore ce chapitre de sa vie pour enfin essayer de passer à autre chose et pour l'oublier, comme Maria semblait l'avoir fait jusqu'à ce soir. Sinon, pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas essayé de la contacter durant tout ce temps ? Elle avait son numéro même si elle ne savait pas où elle habitait à l'époque. Peut-être sa fierté d'actrice encore une fois, ou bien pour lui montrer qu'elle était détachée de toute leur relation. L'opposé de Val, en somme.

-Par où devons-nous aller ? Demanda Maria, une fois qu'elles furent au grand air. Il faisait particulièrement frais et la lumière des réverbères peinait à les réchauffer. Val frissonna puis esquissa un mouvement du menton pour montrer à son aînée la direction à suivre. Elles marchèrent en silence, perturbées seulement par le bruit de leurs talons.

Maria observa la tenue du Valentine à la dérobée. Elle portait une jolie robe noire, semblable à la sienne, un peu plus courte néanmoins. Mais elle pouvait se le permettre parce qu'elle était plus jeune. Plus fine. Plus belle. Ses jambes étaient couvertes par une paire de collants noirs et elle avait enfilé un manteau court en daim beige clair, qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et les quelques tâches de rousseur sur ses joues. Maria se surprit à vouloir passer sa main sur la joue de Val, pour sentir la douceur de son épiderme sous ses doigts. Mais cette idée inattendue s'envola vite loin de son esprit.

-Nous y voilà.

Valentine leva la tête pour observer un des balcons avalés par la nuit. Maria suivit son regard et ne discerna absolument rien dans l'obscurité. Val admira l'actrice, le nez en l'air. Ses cheveux sombres se confondaient avec le noir des ténèbres. Son manteau et ses talons rouges faisaient ressortir sa peau claire. Elle s'arrêta un instant dans sa contemplation et se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais regardé avec autant d'attention. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne lui en avait pas laissé l'opportunité. Mais pouvoir l'observer aussi intensément, c'était nouveau pour Val et cela lui fit un effet aussi divin que traître. Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas la regarder ainsi pendant bien longtemps. Dans quelques minutes, quelques heures si elle avait de la chance, Maria partirait et la laisserait seule et totalement démunie, comme toujours. Et c'était injuste. Elle ne méritait pas cela. Tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait faits pour elle … Cela ne paierait donc jamais ?

-On entre ? Demanda Maria. Je commence à avoir froid.

Valentine secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa rêverie et s'approcha de la porte du bâtiment qu'elle déverrouilla à l'aide de sa clé. Elles montèrent les escaliers en silence et pénétrèrent ensuite dans le petit appartement de la jeune femme. Elle alluma les lumières, posa les clés une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière elles, puis retira son manteau en proposant à Maria de faire de même. Elle récupéra leurs vêtements et les accrocha dans l'entrée alors que l'actrice s'avançait, curieuse, dans l'antre de la jeune femme. Elle découvrit un petit salon accueillant aux tons chauds, dans lequel Val avait installé un canapé couleur crème et un fauteuil en cuir marron. Une petite table en bois clair séparait les deux sièges et une bibliothèque en bois blanc prenait tout un pan de mur. Quelques plantes, des bibelots, un poste radio et une lampe occupaient le reste de l'espace.

-Je t'imagine tout à fait vivre dans ce genre d'univers. Cela te correspond bien. Maria sourit tendrement à Valentine dont les joues s'empourprèrent. Elle ne devait pas dire des choses pareilles. Elle allait commencer à se faire des idées et ce n'était pas _du tout_ ce qu'elle devait faire. Au contraire. Elle quitta le salon et partit leur chercher une bouteille de vin blanc dans la cuisine. Elle leur servit chacune un verre, en silence, pour se concentrer et tenter de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et sa respiration qui s'emballait quelque peu.

Maria en profita pour retirer ses chaussures et s'allonger sur le canapé de Val, plaçant un coussin derrière sa tête pour la relever légèrement et être sûre de ne pas s'endormir.

Tout avait commencé à déraper pour Valentine quand elles avaient travaillé la pièce de théâtre ensemble. Comme elle savait que Maria allait jouer Helena, elle avait associé les deux femmes et pour elle, elle ne représentait presque plus qu'une seule et même entité. Alors, au contraire de l'actrice, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver des défauts au personnage le plus âgé. Qui plus est, elle adorait l'esprit d'Helena, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune affinité avec celui de Sigrid. Peut-être parce qu'elle était un peu vieux jeu, en fin de compte. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer. Mais devoir la jouer, cela avait été assez éprouvant pour elle. En plus de cela, la pièce faisait remonter du fond de son âme tout ce qu'elle avait su enfouir avec le temps à propos de Maria. Tous ses sentiments qui n'avaient pas vraiment leur place dans leur relation plus que platonique. Elle était désorientée, à fleur de peau. Elle avait du mal à faire la distinction entre la réalité et la fiction. Tout avait commencé à s'embrouiller dans sa tête. Et puis, comme un éclair de lucidité, elle avait trouvé la solution quand Maria avait lâché la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder son vase d'émotions. Lors de leur marche dans la montagne, alors qu'elles étaient parties à la recherche du Serpent, Marie lui avait avoué que pour elle, Helena finissait par se suicider. Pourquoi penser de manière aussi radicale ? Val aimait quand les choses étaient plus tempérées, quand on laissait plus d'options aux gens que la mort. Quand plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à elle et qu'elle avait le loisir de choisir celle qu'elle voulait suivre. Alors implicitement, elle l'avait mise en garde, elle lui avait fait comprendre à demi-mot qu'elle aussi, elle était capable de lui faire croire quelque chose d'extrême. Mais, comme toujours, Maria avait été aveuglée par sa vision des événements. Elle n'avait pas été capable de lire au-delà des mots que lui proposait Valentine. Et elle l'avait perdue comme cela. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez attentive. Elle n'avait pas bien écouté. Elle n'avait pas saisi l'importance de la situation, l'état critique dans lequel la jeune femme évoluait.

-Du vin blanc, tu aimes ça si mes souvenirs sont bons ?

Maria ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était reposée, le temps que Val remplisse leurs coupes de vin. Elle lui tendit la sienne, un sourire incertain en travers du visage. L'actrice la remercia d'un simple hochement de tête. Elle but une petite gorgée, toujours allongée, puis posa le verre par terre, près d'elle.

Valentine s'installa sur le fauteuil, à côté de Maria et l'observa un moment, une étrange sensation lui comprimant le ventre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais elle sentait bien que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle avait tout simplement peur du tournant qu'allait prendre la soirée. C'était aussi simple et aussi dérangeant que cela.

-Je... Je t'ai vue, ce soir.

Maria tourna son regard interrogatif vers la jeune femme qui avait gardé les yeux rivés sur son verre. Elle jouait avec le pourtour de l'enceinte de ses doigts tremblotants. Au départ, elle n'avait pas voulu le lui dire. Mais, au final, si c'était la dernière soirée qu'elles passaient ensemble, autant qu'elle soit franche. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait avouer quelque chose sans qu'il n'y ait de grandes représailles par la suite.

-Comment ça ?

Maria ne comprenait pas vraiment où Val voulait en venir. Oui, bien sûr, elle aussi l'avait vue ce soir, à travers la vitre. Immobile, elle paraissait si fragile. Comme si, à n'importe quel instant, elle allait se briser en mille morceaux sans prévenir personne. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était entrée dans le café. Parce que, malgré la tristesse et l'inquiétude qui l'avaient submergée quand elle avait disparu en montagne, elle lui en voulait. Elle était fâchée, de s'être attachée autant à elle alors qu'elle avait pu s'envoler en une seconde sans donner d'explications. Et cette colère … Elle l'aurait presque empêchée de pénétrer dans le café. Mais c'était peut-être cette attirance inexplicable qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune femme qui l'avait poussée à y aller. Ou ce besoin de la protéger des dangers du monde. Parce qu'elle était la plus vieille, l'ancienne. Et elle, si jeune, qui ne connaissait pas encore la vie, qui ne savait rien des douleurs qu'elle nous fait subir; elle se devait de la soutenir, de la guider. Pourtant, cette façon qu'avait Valentine d'afficher si ouvertement et innocemment sa jeunesse, cela l'exaspérait. Bien sûr, elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Elle n'y était pour rien si elle était née après Maria et si cette dernière n'acceptait pas le temps qui lui filait entre les doigts.

Alors, peut-être pour toutes ces raisons à la fois et des milliers d'autres qu'elle ne s'avouerait certainement jamais ou qui resteraient un mystère même pour elle, elle était entrée dans le café pour aller discuter avec Val.

-Oui, je t'ai vue. Je suis allée à la représentation de ce soir. Je n'habite pas loin alors c'était facile pour moi de m'y rendre.

Le regard toujours fuyant, elle venait d'avouer ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de dire à Maria depuis le début de la soirée. Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Et si elle était en colère ? Et si elle se sentait trahie ?

Maria était estomaquée. Elle était venue la voir ? Pour quelle raison ? D'accord, elles avaient travaillé le texte ensemble, mais elle avait coupé les ponts en disparaissant subitement pendant leur randonnée. Alors elle ne voyait pas trop pourquoi elle avait fait une chose pareille. En même temps, elle était heureuse. Cela voulait dire qu'elle comptait encore un peu pour Val. Un minimum pour se donner la peine de venir la voir lors de la première de la représentation. Son ego d'actrice en était flatté. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose de plus profond derrière cet acte qui pouvait paraître anodin. Mais si Valentine n'avait pas précisé, il ne valait certainement mieux pas creuser là où la terre était encore trop fragile. Alors c'était à elle de consolider l'âme de la jeune femme avant de se lancer.

-J'espère que cela t'a plu. En tout cas, je dois t'annoncer une chose qui, j'espère, te fera plaisir. J'ai accepté un rôle dans un film de science-fiction.

Val n'en revenait pas. Avait-elle réellement dit ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Déjà, elle ne lui en voulait pas d'être venue à la pièce et elle n'avait même pas cherché plus de détails. Elle lui en était fort reconnaissante. Mais en plus, elle avait fait quelque chose que la jeune assistante ne l'aurait jamais crue capable de faire. Était-ce pour la surprendre ? Pour lui prouver d'une certaine manière, qu'elle n'était pas vieille ? Qu'elle avait su rester jeune comme Val le lui avait enseigné ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse, mais toutes ces questions firent naître en elle un sentiment de satisfaction et de bonheur intense. Parce qu'elle sentait quand même qu'elle y était pour quelque chose.

-Pourquoi ça ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu détestes tous ces univers fantastiques. Alors pourquoi ?

Maria sourit au plafond. Elle non plus n'avait pas le courage de la regarder en face. Parce qu'elle allait lui avouer une de ses faiblesses en quelque sorte. Elle allait lui avouer qu'elle tenait à elle.

-Je l'ai fait parce que je voulais me sentir proche de toi. Je sais que tu adores toutes ces histoires rocambolesques et j'avais seulement envie que tu me regardes comme tu regardes Jo-Ann. Avec de l'admiration et une sorte de désir. C'est idiot, c'est égoïste, mais j'ai _besoin_ de ressentir tout cela.

Elle tourna son regard vers Valentine, interrogatrice. Qu'allait-elle répondre ? Elle avait peur d'en avoir trop dit et d'avoir effrayé la jeune femme. Mais Val n'était pas comme cela. Au contraire.

Maria ne voyait-elle donc pas à quel point son ancienne assistante était éperdument amoureuse d'elle ? Pourtant, cela transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Son corps le hurlait à longueur de temps, en tout cas depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, et même avant qu'elle ne parte. Maria était seulement trop tournée sur elle-même pour s'en apercevoir.

-Mais je te regarde déjà comme cela, Maria.

Son air sérieux et son regard scellé étaient deux énigmes pour l'actrice. Que devait-elle comprendre ? Que Valentine lui avouait à demi-mot ce qu'elle voulait entendre depuis longtemps déjà ? Certainement. En tout cas, c'est comme cela qu'elle l'accueillit en elle. Une agréable chaleur se répandit au travers de tout son corps et cela lui donna la force nécessaire pour se lever.

Elle s'approcha lentement de Val, d'un air déterminé néanmoins et s'assit sur ses genoux. La jeune femme ne bougea pas, la laissa faire sans un mot, mais des étoiles plein les yeux. Voilà où tous ses sacrifices la menaient enfin. Là où elle avait toujours voulu être.

Maria se pencha vers Valentine et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en se saisissant de sa joue. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés de la belle brune qui laissa courir sa main le long de sa nuque.

Elles s'embrassèrent intensément pendant quelques instants encore, profitant de ce contact dont elles avaient toutes les deux rêvé depuis si longtemps. Puis Maria s'écarta de Val, le souffle court, et la considéra depuis son piédestal, sur ses genoux. Son visage resplendissait de bonheur et il portait la fraîcheur et la candeur des jeunes gens.

Maria caressa doucement la peau laiteuse de sa joue et murmura, dans un soupir, pour ne pas exposer tous ses points faibles au grand jour.

-Valentine, ne joue pas Sigrid s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme sourit doucement, avec amour. Elle tenait trop à Maria pour lui faire subir une chose pareille. Elle le savait bien et, au fond d'elle, l'actrice le savait aussi.

-Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours préféré Helena. Répondit-elle, taquine.


End file.
